Guns and Steel
by CrystalFeather0900
Summary: Ty lives in a cruel world where people will murder each other for prosperity. So when his closest friends find out about the dark side of him and who it works for, he is thrown into a constant battle to try and protect them. But everything gets complicated when he realizes that his dark side may not agree with his intentions. (Rated T for gore, and swearing. Youtubers included.)
1. Chapter 1

Preview~

_'My name is Ty.'_

There was a calm wind. The moon shone overhead, casting a white glow over the battlefield.

_'I was age seventeen when everything changed.'_

Blood was smeared the once emerald grass, and painted the trees and flowers red.

_'I didn't know the damage I would cause. And I wish I could have stopped myself.'_

Two figures stood stock still in the middle of it. One had a pair of broken sunglasses around his neck, panting as he leaned on his while sword for support. He was in bad shape, cuts and bruises covering his entire body. A few drops of blood hit the ground, turning the snow beneath his feet red.

_'It's too late now though.'_

The other had four chains in his hands, a smug look on his face. A pair of green headphones rested on his head. He had barely any scratches on him, and looked to be doing just fine.

_'It's a long story._

_But I think you all have the time to hear it.'_

"Please!" The figure with the white figure shouted, the wind shaking the leaves on the trees. "This isn't you!"

The second figure smirked, bringing his arm up and throwing it down again. One of the chains followed the direction of his arm, and it slammed next to the spot where the first figure was standing.

_'Its time to tell you all what happened.'_

"I am just fine!" The second laughed.

_'This is the story-'_

"And I would never change!"

_'Of how I died._

_And how he lived.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Soooo. <em>**

**There's a new fanfiction coming out, and the first chapter will be here in about a day or two... :D So be on the lookout of that. **

**This story was actually an idea I got from Kill la Kill, (but I won't be including all the morbid stuff) and before I was halfway done with planing on what was going to happen, I had the ending planned out in my mind. So I thought _'Screw it. I'm turning it into a fanfiction.' _**

**But for now, here's the preview, and you'll just have to wait until I can next the next chapter up. Expect it done before New Years! Bye!**


	2. Introduction

**Chapter 1~ Introduction**

**_Previously: _**

**_'It's time to tell you what happened.' _**

* * *

><p>It begins in a small town of many people.<p>

Around 5 billion, to be precise.

Okay, maybe it was more of a huge country, but it was considered to be a town. It had been separated into hundreds of 'mini' towns, but that didn't make it any different.

The entire town was called "Jour." It was an odd name, but it wasn't anyone's right to judge it.

It was always busy during the day, everyone scurrying around to get to their job or to the School of a Higher order.

(Note: The city is ruled by a government called 'The Higher Order.' The entire city is surrounded by the HO Police, chosen to protect the city from intruders. There are three main schools.

The HO training school: Kids between the age of 10-15 are trained to used their weapons, and take the Ranking test.

The HO Ranking school: Ranks are determined by how well young adults perform, from ages 16-25.

The HO Privet School: Those who are chosen by the HO are sent here, where they train to become part of the HO.)

Finally, where the story starts.

It was in an alleyway, a small kid walking through the mazes to get home. He wore a white, V-neck T shirt, old gray pants, and a pair of headphones resting on his head. There was a red chain wrapped around both his arms, another hanging at his side.

(Name: Deadlox

Nickname: Ty

Weapon: Three rolls of chains

Second weapon: Unknown

Rank: 2974 out of 3000

Family: Deceased)

"Hey," a voice called behind him, and he turned to meet the eyes of twelve others. "Look who it is."

Ty kept walking. "I'm not in the mood to fight you guys."

"And why not?" A figure stepped forward.

(Name: Harvard

Nickname: Harvey

Weapon: A blue dragon sword

Second weapon: none.

Rank: 1973 out of 3000

Family: Father, Brother.)

"You were one of the lowest scores in the school," Harvey said. He smirked, unsheathing his sword. The bright blue blade caught the sunlight, blinding Ty. "Which makes you an easy pushover."

"Unless, you want to hand over your weapons," a girl stepped forward, a Scythe in her hand. The blade was a dark red, and the hand was a black color.

(Name: Sakura

Nickname: none

Weapon: Scythe

Second Weapon: None

Rank: 1984 out of 3000

Family: Father, Mother, brother)

"Bite me," Ty hissed, holding his hands up in defensive mode.

"Do you want to start?" Sakura asked, and Harvey nodded.

He charged, throwing his sword forward. Ty jumped to the side, Harvey's sword scratching the building next to him. He threw his hands up, just in time for the blue sword to bounce of the chains wrapped around his skin.

Harvey let out a low growl, kicking Ty's feet out from under him. He hit the ground with a thud, and was kicked once more. He grunted, rolling away.

"See how weak you are?" Harvey said, laughing. "That is why you are a target for many. Because you can't defend yourself, it throws you at the bottom of the food chain."

"Um, boss?" Another figure said, and Harvey turned. His smile faded.

"Well look who it is," Harvey hissed.

The new figure pulled out a curved white sword, pointing it at Harvey.

He had on a black shirt and matching pants. Small linings of silver woven into the front of his shirt, a pair of dark sunglasses to cover his light brown eyes. Black gloves were on his hands, a small messy ponytail on the back of his head.

"I suggest you leave," he said.

(Name: Skydoesminecraft

Nickname: Sky, or Adam

Weapon: A curved white sword

Second weapon: A straight orange Phoenix sword

Rank: 783 out of 3000

Family: Mother, Sister.)

"And if we don't?" Harvey hissed, raising his sword again.

Sky let out a small sigh. "Then I will just have to kill you."

Harvey let out a small laugh. "Yeah right."

"Try me."

The alley went quiet. Only the sound of distant conversations and sirens were heard. Those in the alleyway all had a hand on their weapons, ready for a fight. They wouldn't mind if one brewed either. Everyone in the city loved a good battle, it was in their blood as most would say. And the High Order didn't care. It was pointless to try and stop it.

After what seemed like forever, Harvey sighed, lowering his sword.

"Fine," he hissed.

Sakura glanced back at Ty, a giant grin on her face. "Don't worry. We'll play with you another day. Maybe when your babysitter isn't here."

The group trudged off. The scowls on their faces we hard to miss.

"You alright?" Sky asked, sheathing his sword and helping Ty up.

Ty nodded, turning red from embarrassment. "Yes, thank you." He brushed off the dirt and dust that had attached to his clothing, following his friend as they walked out of the alleyway.

"Seto said he had a new potion he wanted to try," Sky said. "But he needed an ingredient he needs us to pick up for him. I thought you might want to come."

"I don't see why not," Ty said, shrugging. "I have another three hours to kill."

Sky smirked. "Just try not to piss off another gang on our way there."

"Shut up."

They headed towards another one of their friends house, knowing that they would certainly have the plant they needed. The sky was a bright red, and Ty would have loved the sight of it, if smoke hadn't been blocking the sun all the time. The Industrial age had pretty bad kickbacks as well as perks. A world surrounded by technology and metal, children given weapons as young as age 3, everyone left on their own to fend for themselves. Not many survived past the age of thirty, they were all killed before they had the chance to live. And did anybody care when they died?

Of course not! Death was almost a friend in the city, it was everywhere. You just pretended not to see it.

He hated everything about this city.

But he couldn't do anything about it.

He just had to enjoy the life he was given until he was eventually killed off.

They eventually found their way to a house in the middle class section, sitting atop a small hill. Ty knocked on the door twice, and a figure with sandy blonde hair opened it. He had on a white undershirt, a checkered jacket across his shoulders. A golden dog tag was wrapped around his neck, small words engraved into the cool metal.

"Hey guys!"

(Name: BajanCanadian

Nickname: Mitch

Weapon: An Iron bow

Second weapon: None

Rank: 801 of 3000

Family: Mother, Father, brother)

"About time you showed up," Mitch said, smirking. He waved them inside, and they stepped into the house.

It had two main floors, the first made of a dining room, a kitchen, and a living room. The second floor was made of two bathrooms, and three bedrooms. They had a small basement, in which Mitch would practice with his bow and take care of the herbs and food that he and others could use.

(Note: The higher or rank you are, the more income you obtain from work and from the Higher Order.

Rank 3000-2000: 100$ per week

Rank 1999-1000: 250$ per week

Rank 999-500: 500$ per week

Rank 499-300: 700$ per week

Rank 299-100: 900$ per week

Rank 99-2: 1100$ per week

Rank 1: You are accepted into the High Council, and earn a place in the High Palace for you an your family.

Average house costs are about 95$ per week.)

"Seto said he wanted a Dhal plant, right?" He asked, and Sky nodded. Mitch pulled the ingredient off the shelf, handing the blue flowed plant to them. "It's fresh, so it should work perfectly."

"Thanks," Ty said, turning the case over in his hand. Mitch smiled, waving to them as they ran off again. They were about halfway to Seto's house, when Sky remembered something.

"I'll be right back," he said, turning around an rushing back to Mitch's house. The door opened before he could even knock.

"I was hoping you would remember," Mitch said sighing. He handed over a small box, the dark blue color painted onto the rough wood. "Everyone already knows about this, right?"

Sky nodded. "All but Seto and Brice."

"The surprise party's in two days! You have tell them, or they'll miss it!"

"I'll tell them, don't worry."

Mitch sighed, crossing his arms. "You better."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what's in the box? What is the surprise party for? I'm actually pretty sure you'll guess. <strong>

**Or will you? Muhahahahahaha! **

**I won't do that again, I swear.**

**Oh! Before I forget, can anyone figure out the meaning behind the towns name? I guess it's not too hard, but we'll just see, won't we?**

**Besides that, short chapter, the next one might be longer, might not. **

**But for now, I think its time to end the chapter here. I probably won't have another chapter for another story up, so, Happy New Years, and here is to another year of writing fanfictions! BYEEEEEE! **


End file.
